Always Raining
by Rachika
Summary: Who knew an old, stuffed rabbit could cause so much...


Konnichiwa, minna-san! I've come with a short little story for you.

For those of you reading this that are reading my TyKa fic, yes, I'm still writing that one... I've just gotten a little bored this week and really wanted to write another SasuNaru for my collection. _Sheepish_ Anyways, happy reading!

**Title: **Always Raining

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, M-preg, and hopefully enough fluffiness to have you foaming at the mouth.

**Summary: **Who knew a bunny rabbit could cause so much...

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters and am not making any money off this fic. Thank you.

_Cold._

A little boy with wide, crystalline eyes stood out in the rain, clutching a dirty, ripped toy rabbit in his hands. The head was nearly torn from the body and one ear was missing, but the little one didn't care. He didn't even mind the useless tears running down his plump, scarred cheeks. He was just contented to have finally found a toy to play with.

_Wet_.

A frown marred the otherwise cute face of a little black-haired child who stood alone in the cold weather. Only a fool would stand in the rain unprotected, but he had lost his favorite bunny rabbit, and wanted it back dearly. His aniki had presented it to him for his fifth birthday, and to him it was a symbol of acknowledgment. His dear aniki saw him - even if it was only as a little boy that lived with him. It meant he was there.

_Dark_.

His dark black eyes darted around for the stuffed animal, but saw nothing. His ears, however, picked up the sound of sobbing coming from somewhere nearby. He darted forward slightly with a little burst of energy, and through the hazy mist found a figure standing alone in the rain. It was a little blonde boy, holding something to his chest. Holding a rabbit... Holding... _his rabbit!_ The little pale boy ran ahead to claim the toy happily, but came to a short stop as he saw the small smile on his face as he gazed down tenderly at the toy. He walked up to the other, still fully determined to recover his prized rabbit.

_Warm_.

"Hey." The little blonde looked up with wide doe-like eyes, the color of the clearest sky. His face was so... _frightened._ The older one pointed to the torn rabbit in his arms. "That's my rabbit." The blonde's face fell. More tears streamed from his eyes as he sadly looked down at the worn-down toy, and the other couldn't help but think he looked so _broken_. Before the animal even left his hands, the boy sighed and shook his head. "You can have it."

_Dry._

The blonde head shot up so quickly that the other winced, he heard a bone or two crack. But the shorter of the two didn't seem to notice. He had a look of pure disbelief plastered on his face. "R-really?" he asked tentatively. "I thought it's yours."

The black-haired boy shook his head. "It was, but you can have it now. I'm too old for toys anyway." Really, he hadn't convinced himself, but it didn't really matter.

The blonde smiled a smile so bright, so happy that Sasuke thought it might just have been worth his brother's disappointed frown and having to find another toy to sleep with at night. It may as well have rivaled the sun. The blonde rushed forward, rabbit still in his arms, and gave the other boy a sloppy kiss on the cheek, having to stand on tip-toes to do so. A warm blush spread on the dark-eyed boy's pale cheeks.

_Light_.

"Naruto's name is Naruto!" he said happily, and the other was just so glad that he'd stopped _crying._

"My name is Sasuke," replied the taller one, and while blushing, returned Naruto's kiss of affection. A voice calling in the background was heard by both children and they started - the sound of the rain effectively drowned out any other voices or noises normally. Naruto shrunk back a little, but Sasuke smiled. "That's my mother. She'll be wanting me home." The blonde nodded sadly, but the taller of the two just took his hand and squeezed softly. "I'll play with you on a sunny day, okay?"

A soft, excited smile spread over Naruto's lips as he nodded back. "Okay. Naruto's glad he met Sasuke!"

The older one was confused, but then he laughed. "You're funny." Another call shook him to his senses. "I'll see you later Naruto!" he called, then ran off to be retrieved by his mother.

The blonde continued standing in the middle of the street, watching the other go, not even noticing that the rain had stopped.

_Skip_

It was a quiet afternoon. The skies were sprinkling rain down over the village, and most people had opted to stay indoors. But one young man stood in the middle of the main village road, relishing the cool taps of wetness that showered his body. Clothed in just a pair of orange and black pants, you would have looked at him and thought - _Wouldn't he be so cold?_

But the young blonde named Naruto didn't mind the cool air, he loved it. It gave him a sense of living, of being there and _real_ and it meant people could see him, and that he wasn't just dreamed up, invisible to the normal human eye. His beautiful, deep pools of blue were closed, and his face pointed to the sky. Arms stretched wide and palms facing up, it was as if he were asking God to take him now, make him an angel or send him down to hell. And it might have been the case, if he'd believed in God.

But Naruto didn't believe in the so-called 'Creator'. He didn't like thinking that even though there was a God, he'd let people die in wars and missions, people both innocent and totally deserving. He just couldn't force himself to do it. He never prayed, or when somebody told him 'God Bless You.', he wouldn't respond, or he'd say 'Good Luck.' in return.

Today was special. Today was the exact day that twenty-six years ago the developing blonde had been born into a cursed life. For the first seventeen years of his life he had been spit upon, cursed, and shied away from. But not today. Today, somebody special was there to celebrate it with him. He was sure his lover would be back from his mission by then, and they would be able to spend the rest of the day together. So a large smile graced his lips, and he slowly opened his eyes to stare at the dark sky.

It always seemed to rain on his birthday.

_Skip_

Sasuke sighed tiredly. He was on his way home, sure that Naruto would be outside waiting for him as always. Always, even in the rain, or the snow, or God-forbid a storm. Even though it was his birthday, Naruto always put Sasuke first. It just made sense to him, he supposed. The blonde had never really had important people in his life before, so when he became Naruto's boyfriend the younger one stuck to him like glue. Not that he could say he minded. It made him feel special - wanted. It made him feel that he was needed, created for more than the purpose of suffering.

Hidden in his white vest was a gift for his precious person. A gift he hoped would make him happy. He walked briskly towards home, the small apartment he shared with Naruto above the main village road. It was a lot smaller than his old house, but bigger than Naruto's old dinky residence, and they had decided it was perfect for the two of them. There was a chill in the air, nipping at Sasuke's cheeks and nose. It was pretty cold for early October, but he was accustomed to it by that point in time, so it hardly mattered. On the way home he thought about his strong relationship with his lover. It hadn't always been that way - in the early stages they had stepped on glass around each other, afraid of saying something to drive the other away. But after a huge blow-up of emotions, they both realized that to stay with each other they needed to be themselves; to bear their true personalities to each other.

Surprisingly, they were quite different then what they'd expected.

Naruto was a lot mellower in private, and many days he would let his worries and sadness overtake him until he simply lay on the couch and stare out the window, muttering about pain under his breath. He was quite a lot happier, though, now that he and Sasuke had been together.

As for Sasuke himself, he wasn't always as broody as people labeled him as. He could laugh, and did when he found something truly funny. He smiled, and though his attitude was still prickly and he couldn't quite let go and be himself around others, being around Naruto was the closest thing to natural to him.

His sharp, inky eyes spotted someone ahead through the mist of the rain. He smiled when he saw the blob with the blonde atop it's head, and began walking faster. _Naruto..._

The blonde turned around when he heard footsteps heading for him. He grinned widely when Sasuke stepped close to him, arms open to an embrace. Naruto, instead of the hug, ran his hands down the muscular arms before lacing his fingers through Sasuke's. He leaned up on tip-toes and pressed his warm lips to Sasuke's cool, full ones. Though the rain, they shared a kiss, and Naruto broke away, one hand still entwined with his lover's, and tugged him gently inside to change and clean up.

As Naruto scrubbed the dirt and sweat off of Sasuke's shaped, pale body he thought to himself that his birthday couldn't be any better. Sasuke hissed a couple of times as soap ran into a particularly deep cut, but Naruto would just shush him and kiss the spot tenderly, chasing away any pain that had previously been there. Under the head of the shower, they lovingly caressed each other, loving, worshiping, _living._

They left the shower, turning it off and drying each other's bodies. Before Naruto pulled on his shirt, Sasuke came up beside him and ran his warm palm gently over the large belly. "Naruto... Can you believe it?"

The blonde smiled, his eyes full of tender love. "A baby of our very own. It's hard to imagine, isn't it?"

Sasuke's dark eyes became troubled. "What if we don't make good par-"

With a gentle shake of his head, Naruto hushed his husband. His blonde locks bounced to the sides of his head, leaving his sky-blue eyes clear. "Sasuke, will make a great Daddy. I know he will."

The pale man happily embraced his 'wife'. "Naruto, I think you'll make a better parent than I." He paused for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Mommy."

Naruto's face turned sour. "Mommy? 'Suke-chan, I don't want to be the Mommy. Can Naruto be the Papa instead?"

Sasuke laughed, resting his cheek in Naruto's soft, golden locks. Naruto nuzzled him closer - he always loved the way his lover laughed. Like gentle wind chimes. "Alright, Papa. Come here. I have something for you."

Naruto shuffled behind his lover over to their bed. "You know you don't need to get Naruto anything for his birthday, 'Suke-chan. I'm fine."

The other shook his head. "No. You deserve one Naruto. So here you go."

The tan man took the blooming orange flower and sighed happily. He felt tears dab the corners of his eyes and he smiled cutely. "I love you, Sasuke. Thank you."

_Skip_

Though the couple had many times of anger, many fights or pained words, and plenty of angst to go around, the happy, loving, tender moments that were few in comparison made their whole relationship with it's holes and problems worth it. Their hearts were complete and without painful loneliness, and that was enough for them to be contented with. They were happy, and when their first child was born, nothing could come close to describing their pride. They both had a family, and even when it rained, snowed, or stormed, somebody was making sure they weren't alone.

As they picked out their child's first toy - a stuffed rabbit, as it were - they both remembered their childhoods and they smiled, playing with each others fingers happily.

Their close friend Sakura had suggested a teddy bear for such a lovely girl, but when Naruto firmly asked for a bunny, she wanted to know why. The blonde just exchanged a look with his husband and smiled. "Just because, Sakura-chan."

She'd shaken her head, muttering 'Men' under her breath, but gave them one all the same.

And on the day they gave their child the blessed toy rabbit - it was raining.

Owari

Okay, okay. The end is shaky, I know that. But other than that, what do you think? I just wrote this last night - late - so it probably has a lot of errors. If you find one, please point it out?

Oh, and reviews are food-for-thought, which basically means I love them and want to know your opinions. Thanks again!

rachi


End file.
